User blog:Ezekielfan22/Jennifer Higgins (Fatal Fashion)
Jennifer Higgins (Linsey Godfrey) was the villainess of the 2018 film Fatal Fashion (alternately titled Deadly Runway). History Jennifer's brief backstory revealed that in college, she was dating a model when they were involved in a car accident, caused by Jennifer taking photos of him while he was driving. The accident killed Jennifer's boyfriend and left her heartbroken, leading her to later become a photographer with a deranged fixation on male models. Jennifer would often have affairs with her models, though all of the relationships failed due to Jennifer's psychotic and violent behavior. Introduction The film's events have Jennifer accepting a job teaching a Fashion and Photography class at Palm Vista High, following a public breakdown where she threatened a female model with a knife when she began flirting with her latest lover. Upon meeting shy student David Doolittle (the film's main protagonist), Jennifer became obsessed with him and offered him a job taking photos for a fashion designer she knew, giving him a makeover for the photo session. David was astonished by the results of Jennifer's work, with his photo ending up on the cover of the magazine. David's transformation also fueled Jennifer's obsession with him, as shown by her erotically touching herself while looking at David's photos on a projection screen. Upon learning that David's classmate Brittany had asked David out as a result of his photos, Jennifer went into an enraged fit as she tore apart a screen showing Brittany's image before looking at a photo of her deceased college lover. Jennifer later asked Brittany to stay with her after school to take photos, claiming they were for Elle Magazine. During the photo shoot, where Brittany was standing on a step ladder, Jennifer brought up her asking David out, with Jennifer becoming irritated when Brittany admitted she was only dating David to make her boyfriend Trey jealous. After having Brittany stand higher up on the ladder, Jennifer went up to her under the claim of fixing her hair before shoving Brittany back, sending her falling off the balcony to her death. Jennifer then left after planting a typed suicide note on the balcony with Brittany's backpack, making it appear that she had committed suicide. During another photo shoot with David, Jennifer was approached by agent Andrea Rogers, who had known Jennifer from her time in New York and was aware of her breakdown. Andrea also offered David the chance to let her be his manager, with Jennifer attempting to dissaude David from doing so by giving him her own contract to represent him, which he reluctantly signs without consulting his mother Suzanne. Later on, though, while talking with Suzanne and Andrea about Jennifer's contract, Andrea pointed out the illegality of the contract and encouraged David to look over her contract, with David breaking the news to Jennifer. After failing to convince David that Andrea wasn't good for him, Jennifer went to Andrea's house to confront her, begging her not to take David from her. In response, Andrea revealed her knowledge of her public breakdown and her college boyfriend's death, proclaiming that she should've been arrested and that she was to blame for her boyfriend's demise. In response, the evil Jennifer attacked and strangled Andrea to death, later cleaning her fingerprints and ransacking the house to make it appear that she was killed by a robber. Jennifer also spray painted a gang tag on a mirror to make Andrea's death appear to be linked to a local gang. Events Afterwards, David came back to Jennifer and accepted her offer to continue working with him, with Suzanne confronting Jennifer after Palm Vista's fashion show (which David was featured in) and warning her that she would have her fired and arrested if she took inappropriate pictures of David or had him sign contracts without her approval again. Jennifer appeared to acquiesce, after having a fantasy of strangling Suzanne. After encouraging David to stand up to Trey's bullying, Jennifer became jealous upon seeing that David had earned the affections of equally shy classmate Caitlyn, leading her to encourage her to pursue modelling as well as a means of sabotaging her perceived romantic rival. To do so, Jennifer encouraged Caitlyn to become drunk during a photo shoot, allowing her to have Caitlyn pose suggestively in revealing clothing. Later, after using a burner cell phone to text Caitlyn an offer to do a pornographic photo shoot, Jennifer took photos of porn actor Nick and photoshopped Caitlyn into the pictures to make it appear that Caitlyn had gone through with the offer, with the photos' public release humiliating Caitlyn. When confronted by Caitlyn later on, Jennifer used a doctored photo to claim she was in San Diego with friends at the time the photos were made. Jennifer also convinced David to distance himself from Caitlyn under the pretense of protecting his career, putting a rift in between their budding relationship. Ultimately, though, Caitlyn went to Principal Wilson regarding Jennifer's actions, with Wilson coming to believe Caitlyn and fire Jennifer, much to the villainess' dismay. After sharing coffee with David following her termination, Jennifer invited David back to her loft, where the pair eventually became passionately intimate at Jennifer's goading. To keep David to herself, Jennifer told David that she had gotten him an around-the-world modelling gig, convincing him (against his mother's wishes) to forego the rest of high school and college to take the "job". Jennifer later encouraged David to cut off contact with Suzanne entirely and claimed the job had been postponed, successfully keeping the object of her obsession to herself. Climax & Death One day, Caitlyn called David after speaking with Suzanne about her worries about him, while also opening up about how she missed him and was heartbroken that Greg (the guy she had begun dating after ending things with David) had recently dumped her. During the call, a furious Jennifer snatched David's phone from him and ordered Caitlyn not to call David again. When David confronted Jennifer for what she'd done, Jennifer apologized and promised to call Caitlyn later to apologize to her before kissing David. During another tryst with Jennifer, David went outside to get some fresh air, where he was confronted by Suzanne after she'd learned about Jennifer's troubling past. Suzanne's attempts to convince David that Jennifer was dangerous and obsessive over him initially fell on deaf ears, but David later came to realize the truth when Jennifer became frustrated with him during a photo session. After texting Caitlyn that he wanted to get back together with her and meet up, David began to pack his things, telling Jennifer he was done modelling and wanted his normal life back. After angrily blasting David's former life as "sad and pointless", Jennifer attempted to make David stay with her, becoming angry when he wouldn't have sex with her. It was as David was packing his clothes that he found the baseball bat Caitlyn and Nick wore in their suggestive photos, causing him to realize she had doctored the photos of Caitlyn. As David blasted Jennifer for lying to and manipulating him, Jennifer knocked David out with the bat, gagging and tying him up before texting Caitlyn on his phone to lure her to the loft. When Caitlyn arrived, Jennifer held her at gunpoint and led her to the bound David, forcing her to whip David repeatedly with a cable. After expressing sadistic glee over "punishing" David for trying to leave her, the psychotic villainess threw a box cutter to Caitlyn and tried to force her to mutilate David's face. Caitlyn, however, refused to do so and challenged Jennifer to shoot her, which she does by firing a bullet (non-fatally) into Caitlyn's shoulder. Jennifer then turned her rage back to David, lambasting him for (in her mind) not appreciating what she'd done for him, while callously referring to David as her "property" and that she had the right to destroy what she'd given him. As Jennifer prepared to shoot David in the head, however, Caitlyn used the box cutter to cut David free from the ropes, allowing him to briefly subdue Jennifer. However, Jennifer was able to quickly retrieve her gun and shoot David in the leg, with the deranged villainess taunting David and Caitlyn over their holding hands as they laid on the ground together. But before Jennifer could finish them off, Suzanne (who had been called and told by Caitlyn that she was going to Jennifer's loft) arrived and stabbed Jennifer with a knife, killing her. Trivia *Linsey Godfrey previously appeared on CSI: Miami as the evil Blaire Hawkins. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Baseball Bat Category:Brunette Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Teacher Category:Torturer Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased